How Do I Say I Love You?
by the last magician
Summary: A Kenyako fic. Ken's in love with Miyako, and Miyako's in love with Ken. But they don't know that the other loves them too. Now how will Ken admit his feelings for Miyako?


Miyako

My first fic. Be gentle. Please r&r.

I don't own digimon, blah blah blah… you know. I'm just a obsessed girl who loves anime. Don't sue.

How Do I Tell You That I Love You?

Miyako.

Miyako.

Miyako. That name had a lovely ring to it. The way it rolls of your tongue. 

And she looked lovely too. I've never seen a person with lavender hair, red-brown eyes and a smile like hers. She's like no one else.

I've never really thought her of anything more than a friend.

But now, I notice things I've never noticed before.

Could I be in love with the bearer of the crest of love? My mind dared not venture into such unknown territory, and yet something was drawing me nearer.

I was supposed to be a genius.

Then how come now I don't even know who I am, what I'm feeling? Aren't geniuses supposed to know everything?

I wish I knew everything. I wanted to know what was wrong with me.

Why was I feeling this way?

It's like every time I see her, I get a stomachache and I feel dizzy.

Like someone just punched me, hard.

Miyako.

I recite that name at night in my head. I see her in my dreams.

But what do those dreams mean?

I stutter every time she talks to me.

Before, when I was the Kaizer, I feared nothing.

Now, I fear this girl.

But I don't know what I fear. Miyako draws me closer, and I want to follow and turn away at the same time.

I wish I was a genius.

Then I'd know what was wrong with me.

*~*~*

"Miyako?"

It was Ken.

In this lonely corner store, of all places, Ken Ichijouji comes looking for me.

Sure, I'll admit it, I've always had a crush on the boy genius, and I'm now ashamed to say it.

But now, every time he looks at me, I force myself not to blush. I see things I've never seen before.

His ice blue eyes, that soft, dark indigo hair, I see things I wouldn't have noticed a month ago.

Those eyes are so cold, and yet that smile was so warm.

And when he laughed, oh yes, that beautiful moment. I had never heard him laugh, except the cruel, evil laugh he used as the Digmon Kaizer. Ken's real laugh was like something magical.

Could it be more than just a crush?

Ken.

Ken Ichijouji.

"Yes, Ken?"

He came up to me, walking ever so slowly. His eyes bore into the ground, and I could have sworn I had seen a blush.

"Could I talk to you for a moment, Miyako?"

For a second there, my heart leaped into my throat, and I felt like I was about to gag.

"Yeah?"

Shyly, Ken looked up. He certainly wasn't this shy when he was the Digimon Kaizer, I know that for sure.

"Well, say you liked some one," he began, muttering each word. "But you're not sure if they like you back, should you tell them you like them, even though they might not?

I became confused. Who was he talking about?

"Well, who is it?"

Ken shuffled nervously. "Well, I've known her for a long time now, and we are friends, but I don't know if she feels the same way to me."

My heart sank. He was talking about someone else, wasn't he? He didn't like mw after all. My hopes were crushed. Choking up the words, I said, "well, I think you should tell her, regardless of what she might think." 

But I knew I was secretly jealous of whoever Ken was talking about. I wish I was her, but I knew my little fantasy of Ken and I wouldn't last forever.

My love life had been a lie.

All those nights dreaming of Ken Ichijouji had been a waste. He loved someone else.

"Alright, I will," Ken replied. Without another word, he walked out of the store and back onto the busy street, leaving me broken-hearted.

*~*~*

Should I really tell her?

I'm not sure.

I don't understand love. How can you be so light-headed and carefree one moment, and jittery and downcast the next?

I'm almost positive she would say no.

She looked extremely upset.

Get these impure thoughts out of your head, Ken! You will be nothing more than friends! 

Does she really care about me?

I don't know.

I really, really wish I were a real genius.

Osamu, what would you do?

You were the real genus.

Why did you leave me, Osamu?

Will she leave me too?

Just like you and Wormmon?

Am I nothing but a curse?

Answer me, Osamu!

Would she love me? Even after all the horrible, horrible things I've done?

I ask, but no one ever answers.

Does she really, truly love me?

Should I tell her?

Does she know?

*~*~*

"Miyako?"

He calls me again. Ken Ichijouji. The only one I have ever loved, who probably loves another.

I force a smile. "Did you tell her yet?" I breathed.

He shook his head. "I'm going to."

"Oh."

Disappointment flowed through my veins.

"Well, good luck," I smiled. 

Turning away, I silently added, "and… goodbye."

*~*~*

Should I tell her?

She seems angry.

I should, shouldn't I?

Still, the constant feel of rejection never leaves.

I give myself a mental slap. Get a hold of yourself, Ken Ichijouji!

Are you afraid of the words of a simple girl? You're better than that! You're better than her! You can't let yourself get weak!

Are you afraid of her, Ken Ichijouji?!

Yes, yes I am.

*~*~*

My one chance at love had been ruined. Ken was probably with his other girlfriend now, laughing at me.

I don't know why I got the crest of love. Stupid crest. It isn't me at all. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

"Hey! Miyako!"

It was Ken again.

"Miyako! I have something to tell you!"

I was almost hoping that he broke up or something. 

"What?" I sighed, icily. 

He walked up to me, so close I could feel him breathing.

"You know how I told you I love someone?" he whispered. I nodded.

He smiled. "Well, I love you."

What the—I couldn't believe it! He actually loves me! My heart skipped a beat as my face turned bright red.

"Oh Ken…"

He turned redder than me. "I know, you probably think I'm pretty dumb to say that, but—"

"No, I feel relieved." Without thinking, I kissed him full on the lips.

*~*~*

The world suddenly stopped on a dime. 

Emotion and thoughts raced through my mind. It was a rush, and yet everything stood still.

So this is what love is like.

We were in public too! I could just feel eyes boring into us as the so called boy genius was seen kissing a nerdy looking girl with glasses.

But for once, I didn't care what anyone thought.

Everything I once knew was suddenly lost.

All I knew was that Miyako loved me.

So I kissed back.


End file.
